finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenova (theme)
"Jenova" is a battle theme from Final Fantasy VII. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy VII "Jenova" serves as the eponymous battle theme for Jenova, and can be heard during the encounters with Jenova∙BIRTH and Jenova∙DEATH. When fighting Jenova∙LIFE, "Aerith's Theme" is played instead, and when fighting Jenova∙SYNTHESIS, "Jenova Absolute" is played. "J-E-N-O-V-A" is also played during the battle with Professor Hojo. When the theme shifts to the major mode for the "fanfare" section just before it starts over, the chord progression is either identical to or a transposition of the second half of the Prelude, depending on the relative keys of the two themes. "Jenova" is the sixteenth track of the ''Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack's second disc. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children "J-E-N-O-V-A (Advent Children Version)" is a progressive metal arrangement of "J-E-N-O-V-A", performed by the Black Mages. This version plays during the battle between Cloud Strife and Kadaj and, in a similar manner to the game, appears before the final battle with Sephiroth to the music of "One-Winged Angel". "J-E-N-O-V-A (Advent Children Version)" is the eight track of the second disc of the movie's soundtrack. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy An arrangement titled "J-E-N-O-V-A -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY VII" by Takeharu Ishimoto appears as a battle theme in ''Dissidia 012 and is the twenty-ninth track in the Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack. "J-E-N-O-V-A" can be automatically selected for battles including Sephiroth, Tifa, or Cloud, or taking place at Planet's Core. It is also used as the battle theme for the final duel between Tifa and Ultimecia. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "JENOVA" is available as a bonus Battle Music Sequence in ''Theatrhythm. It is first available as a Dark Note which must be unlocked at the Chaos Shrine Mode. ''Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha A remix of "Jenova" by Yuzo Takahashi appears in this game's OST as the thirty-first track of the second disc from the ''Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon Series Original Soundtrack. Arrangement Album appearances ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII A piano arrangement by Shiro Hamaguchi and performed by Seiji Honda was included in this album as the tenth track. The Black Mages The Black Mages recorded a progressive metal version of "J-E-N-O-V-A" that is featured on their first album, ''The Black Mages, as the seventh track. ''Final Fantasy Remix The album ''Final Fantasy Remix, features a trance remix of "J-E-N-O-V-A" by Ante/Ian Hartley & mattb. It is the fifth track of the album. ''Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection A classic guitar arrangement of "J-E-N-O-V-A" is one of the two ''Final Fantasy VII themes present in the Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection. It is the fifteenth track of the album. ''Final Fantasy VII Chips The song is part of the 8-bit arrangement album as its eighth track. Live performances "THE BLACK MAGES" LIVE The Black Mages' arranged "J-E-N-O-V-A" was performed at the start of their first live concert in 2003. Distant Worlds II: More Music from Final Fantasy "JENOVA" was arranged and performed as an orchestral piece by the Royal Stockholm Philharmonic Orchestra in the sequel album to ''Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy. ''Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home "JENOVA" is included on this live recording of an orchestral concert, performed by the Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra and conducted by Arnie Roth held in Tokyo, in November 2010. Symphonic Odysseys - Tribute to Nobuo Uematsu "J-E-N-O-V-A" is included on this live recording of an orchestral concert as a part of a ''Final Fantasy VII -Battle Theme- Medley, arranged by Roger Wanamo, performed by the WDR Radio Orchestra and conducted by Arnie Roth held in Cologne, in July 2011. Compilation Album appearances Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks "J-E-N-O-V-A" is included on the "best of" type album Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks. Appearances outside Final Fantasy media ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special An arrangement of "J-E-N-O-V-A" was included in this crossover between ''Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest. It is mostly notable for adding heavy percussion to the theme. External Links *Complete list of OC ReMixes. There are six OC ReMixes of this track in various styles, three of which are on the album Final Fantasy VII: Voices of the Lifestream. it:J-E-N-O-V-A de:J-E-N-O-V-A category:Final Fantasy VII category:Music